You Belong With Me
by xolovebug214xo
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Luna Lovegood falls in love with someone! But I'm not saying who, cuz NO SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

(AN- ok guys this is my first story ever so be nice in the reviews! contructive critism ONLY! and thx 2 my friend bailey 4 helping with the story. U ROK!)

Luna's POV

Hi my name is Luna Lovegood. I ran away from home this summer because my dad would make me be his slave. I would have to clean the house, cook his dinner, and do everything he told me to do. If I didn't then we would yell at me a hit me. He was very scary when he got mad. He treated my like a house elf, so I ran away to my friend Cho's house in Tokyo because my dad would never find me there.

Today me and Cho were going back to our school because it is September. Our school is called Hogwarts, and only witches and wizards can go there. Me and Cho go there because we are magic. In Hogwarts there are four houses, called Ravenclaw for the clever people, Hufflepuff for the loyal and kind, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin is for the ambitious and pureblood. Me and Cho are in Ravenclaw since we are smart.

When we got on the train we saw some of our other friends. They were Jenny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Jenny is my age, in fourth year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are a year older than us. They are all in Gryffindor. Cho is 2 years older than me and Jenny.

"Hi Luna, hi Cho. Why did you guys come on the train together?" asked Jenny.

Then I got very sad and I started to cry. Harry put his arm around me sexily. Don't tell anyone cuz its my secret, but I have a HUGE crush on Harry!

"We came on the train becuz I ran away from my dad to stay with Cho." I said sadly.

"Why did you run away from your dad" said Hermione.

"Because I was being treated like a house elf cuz he would always make me do the house work, and if I didn't then he would beat me! He only started making me after my mom died, so I think that made him crazy." I answered my friends.

"Oh no!" said everyone else. Harry still had his arm around me. Then it was time to get off the train because we were at Hogwarts now. I was going to go out of the compartment with the rest of my friends, but Harry wouldn't let me.

"I want to tell you something Luna." he said sexily.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked curiously. Then he leaned in really close. I was so nervous cuz I wanted him to kiss me! But he probably thought we were just friends and he would never like me. Then, just when I was leaning away, he took my face in his hands and he kissed me! Whenever we broke apart I saw a glimpse of Draco Malfoy looking in through the glass. He looked kind of mad and sad at the same time. I felt bad for him. I wonder what was wrong?

(AN- is it good? Plz tell me cuz this is my first fic and i need sum reviews bcuz i want 2 no if ppl like it!)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN- ok guyz i don even no wut i waz copyin so shut up abut it ok!!!! but thnx4 da gud reveiws an keep um cuming lol. o an thnx2 maryescapade4 givin me sum tips in her reveiw. an thnx agen2 my bff bailey4 cumming up with sum of da story!)

The next day was the first day of school. I woke up in the girls dorm. I shared it with Cho, and my friend Marie Maddalena. (thats u bailey, lol) Our room has light blue walls and the ceiling is dark blue with painted stars on it. It also has posters all over it. The reason that Hermione and Ginny (sry i speled her name rong b4, guys, cuz dat waz an acsident) dont sleep with us (not like dat, sickos!) is because they are in Gryffindor and we are in Ravenclaw.

Our first class was Charms with the Slytherins. Since Draco is a Slytherin we would be in the same class together. So when me Cho and Marie all walked into the classroom Draco was already there. I walked up an sat next to him sexily.

"Hi Draco, is it ok if I sit here today?" I asked him cutely.

He blushed. "Sure, go ahead." He answer me shyly.

"So... I saw you when you were leaving the train last night." I began nervously.

"Um, yeah. You don't really like Harry, do you Luna?" He asked me seriously.

I lowered my eyes. "Sort of. But you're nice too..."

"Am I really?" He said excitedly?

"Yes, of course you are. I just don't think that..." I trailed off.

"What? What is it, Luna?" Draco asked me.

"Well you're a Slytherin and I'm a Ravenclaw. And my mom was a muggle born. So you probably wouldn't like me." I said sadly.

"About that..." Draco began.

I looked up. "Hm?"

"Well you see how none of the Slytherins will talk to me? It's because I'm not on Voldmurt's side anymore. I changed sides." He explained to me.

"But why?" I wondered. But I wasn't complaining.

"Because.... well. Because of you, Luna. I knew that you were on the good side and I knew we could never be together since I was bad. So I went to the good side and I've paid for it too cuz my dad kicked me out of the house. I had to go live with the Weasleys." he explained to me.

I gasped. He did all that for me?

(AN- so i hop dat dis chapter waz beter guyz!!!!!! and btw, im having a poll. wich boy shud luna choose? harry or draco? tell me in da reveiws plz! o an i never copid ne thing frum ne1!!!!!!!! ok cuz wutever i did i didnt men 2 an im rly sry 2 hu ever it wuz cuz i didnt men 2 copy u! o an im not goin 2 update til i get 5 reveiwz! so remeber 2 reveiw da stroy if u read it guyz!o an ad me on myspac thers a link on my profil)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN- ok ppl stop flaming! i no dat rons sisters nam is ginny now, and i chanjed it! so pay atentun! an if ur not even goin 2 reed mor dan 1 chaptr den y reed da stroy at all! o an i dunt tink ive bin gitting enuf reveiwz so im nut updating til i get 5 new 1s!!!!!!)

After dinner that night, I told Cho and Marie about how Draco was gud now. They told me they didnt belive that he was really good.

"Why not!" I yelled angrily.

"Becuase we kno he used 2 be on the dark side and if ur dad is really on the dark side now 2, then maybe ur dad is using him 2 take u out of Hogwarts!!!!!!" Marie answered me.

But I thout they were rong, so 4 the rest of the nite I wuldnt talk 2 them. The next day we didnt hav any clases so I slepd in dat morning. I woke up after brekfast an durin brekfast Cho and Marie had given viriasiam (wich iz da most powerfll truth potsion in da wurl) 2 Draco. Then they found out that he rly was gud like how I told them.

"But what about Harry?" asked Marie.

"Well. Do you like Harry or Draco more?" asked Cho shyly.

"I used 2 like Harry but nowthat I kno Draco would do dat 4 me how can I say no 2 him???" I explained.

"So ur going 2 be with Darco???" said Cho excidedly.

I nodded. "Why ar u so happy abut dat?" I asked her criously.

Cho blushed and sed "Cuz I like Hary."

"O well. I think he would say yes if u asked him out." said Marie. Then Cho ran off 2 go find Harry. And I went 2 find Draco.

"hi Draco" I said flirtily. He blushed. "Hi Luna, " he sed back shyly.

"Draco I have 2 tell yu something." A bunch of Slitheryns were staring at me wonderin wut I waz goin 2 tell him. "Cum on, lets go outsid" I said.

So I grebed his hand an we waked up 2 quiditch arena. We went under teh stands and I told him I loved him. Then he leaned in rly close and kised me pasnitly. I kisses him back, with tounge! Then he started to take of my bra and I let him so I took oof his pants. Then we did it together and even though Id never dun it befour I coud tell he was dead good at it.

(AN- so i tink dis waz a rly gud charpt! rember 2 revew cuz im nut goin 2 updat til i gett 5 revews! o an dis is on dA 2 now if u want 2 find it. lol) 


	4. Chapter 4

(AN- thnx 4 finaly revewin muh story gyz! o an next time i wunt updat til i git TEN revews! o an stup flaming ok? im only 14 an besids dis iz muh first stroy!)

The next day I wok up in my room wit Cho and Marie.

"Hey Luna were did u go wit Draco last nite???" asked Marie I blushd.

"Ooooh! Did you have sex wit him? I bet you did!" Sed Cho. I noded, stil blushing. My frends gigled.

At brekfast, Hairy came up 2 the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Harry!" I said 2 hiim brightly. But he didnt smile back. "whats rong???" I asked him.

"Sum1 told me that u had sex with Draco last nite!!!1" he said angrily.

"WTF Harry! I never said I wanted 2 go out wit you, cuz u just kised me! So dont get mad at me!" I roared back at him.

Harirry sighed. "ok luna. but only cuz i really luv u an i want u 2 be happy."

"I want u 2 be happy 2, Harry! Cho's is preety, right?" He nodded. "well I tink she likes u. Go ask her out!"

"Ok" said Harry. Then he hugged me and went 2 find Cho.

Then it waz time 4 our first DADA lesson. (AN- dis iz lunas 4th year so it wud be in da 5th book so umbrige is da teacher) Our new teachers name was Prufesser Umbrige. When we got in the class she started yeling at Harry cuz she thout that he was lyin about You Know Who bein back. Then she gave him detentun! I told her tat Harry wasnt lying so I got dention the week after Harry.

That nite, I was in the dorm with Cho and Marie. I told them about Prufessor Rumbride.

"omg! wat a bitch!" sad Cho. (AN- usully i dunt sware but umbidge was rly meen!!!!)

"Wel I dont want u guys 2 get in truble 2 so be gud wenever ur in her class." I said 2 them.

(AN- is dis 1 gud 2!!!!! tell me plz! o an dis time i wunt updat til i got tin revews so if u read den plz revew plz! o an NO FLAMIN just cunstrictiv critsizm pls!!!) 


End file.
